Beauty & the Beast (Zoey 101 style)
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: based on the movie Beauty & the Beast just in Zoey 101 version and the guest stars Nine Lives of Chloe King and Lucy Hale as Emma (Logan's sister) *just a quick note there will be new songs in this story* so i hope you enjoy the story :) LoganxZoey (huge fan of Zogan ever)
1. Prologue

**Beauty & the Beast (Zoey 101 style)**

**Summary: This story is based on Beauty & the Beast only the difference is Zoey 101 version with Nine Lives of Chloe King as their guest stars. I have Logan as the Beast, Zoey as Belle, Dustin's as Zoey's little brother and their father as Maurice (the difference in this story is that Belle has a little brother just like in the show) and Glen as Gaston since I noticed there's not a lot of Zogan in Zoey 101 fanfiction so I made it a prioerty to write a lot of Zogan in Zoey 101 fanfiction as much as I could and this is just one of them.**

_Main Characters_

_Zoelle Elizabeth Anna Taylor Brooks (Zoey) as Belle._

_Dustin Sirius Orian Brooks as Belle's little brother_

_Meredith King as Maurice (Chloe's mom, Zoey's and Dustin's aunt thru their dad's side)_

_Logan Reese as the Beast._

_Chase Matthews as Cadworth_

_Michael Barett as Lumeiere_

_Chloe King as Belle's cousin a.k.a. Zoey's & Dustins' cousin_

_Lola Martinez as the Wardorbe_

_Quinn Pensky as the Scientist_

_Dana Cruz as the mistress (who turned Logan into a beast)_

_Lucy Hale as Emma Perwinkle Reese of a protrait of herself (guest star)_

_James Garret as Lumiere's wing man_

_Paul Wu Lee as Chip_

_Alek Petrov as statue guard and close friend to Logan_

_Jasmine Palmer (Alek's cousin) as the chef_

_Valentina as the guardian to Logan (also she's Jasmine's mom and Alek's aunt)_

_Glen as Gaston_

**~*~End of Prologiue~*~**

**Well what do you guys think? I thought this would be a good way to introduce myself and I'm just one of huge fans of Logan and Zoey as a couple in Zoey 101 but, not a lot of friends watch this show … so.. I don't have a lot takers here and I thought Zoey and her friends make a good expression in Beauty & the Beast especially Logan since he pretty much like the Beast/Prince but, once you get to know him you'll see how he has a softer side that not a lot of people see. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter I: The Curse

**Chapter One: The Curse**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince called Logan Reese lived in an enchanted castle with servants who follows his every whim. He had parents who loved him dearly that they decided to have another baby which turned out to be a baby girl name Emma where their parents called her Perwinkle as her nickname since their mother wanted a baby girl since she can remember but, unfortunately when he was about 10 and Emma was about 5 they died from a sudden illness that left him by himself taking care of his sister under their loyal friend Valentina with her daughter and nephew Alek with their friends. Although Logan and Emma had everything their heart desired. Logan was spoiled, selfish, and unkind towards others except his little sister who he loved very dearly where she's the only person who can manage to calm him down despite his fury temper to soften him a bit and Valentina since she terrifies him scares him a bit.

Then on Christmas Eve a few days before he turn 16, an old woman appeared at his castle door.

"Will someone get that!" Logan yelled at his servants which they were busy preparing the Christmas feast for their master and everyone in the castle.

"Hey is anyone listening to me!?" Logan yelled again leaving them to busy themselves where he rolled his eyes cursed under his breath walking to the front door on who would interupt him at this time of hour.

"What do you want! Can't you see I'm very busy!" yelled Logan, throwing opening the door.

Standing in the bitter cold was an ugly old woman.

"Please sir, may I have a place to stay for the night," said the woman, holding out a single red rose to him. "I know I don't have much but, I can give you this single red rose in return," she told him.

Logan was repulsed by her haggard appearance that he sneered at the gift and turned away from the old woman. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearance for beauty was found deep within. And when he dismissed her once more, the old woman ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress called Dana.

"A rose really! You really think a single rose would help," sneered Logan "That's not even enough to stay in the garden's shed or the barn for the night, Good-bye," he added.

"Don't be deceived by the appearances, young man," said the old hag, again holding the rose to him "For beauty is found within the eyes of the beholder," she added.

"I don't see any beauty here," Logan jeered, turning back to the warmth from the other room "Now I don't have to ask again but, begone with you! I have a feast to get back too!" with Logan last comment, the Hag raised her wand and began to change. Her short grey hair became long and brown. Her face become youthful and her body became of what she truly was. Within seconds the most beautiful woman stood before him leaving him to jump and startled from her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry," said Logan, kneeling at her feet "I meant no harm miss," he added.

"No harm," said the enchantress, looking down at him with cold-brown eyes. "You'd rather have an ugly, old woman die in this coldest night on your front door step then allow her to enter where you're celebrating Christmas Eve with servants and your loves ones. You have no love anywhere especially toawrds your little sister Emma who was once close to you when you selfishly told her she couldn't leave you where she could live free and follow her dreams but, being the lovely sister that she is she stayed with you for your sake because she loves her big brother. For that you and everyone here will have to pay," she explained.

"Please," said Logan, pleading with her again "Please don't harm my baby sister or anyone else in this castle she's the only family I have left please have mercy please," he added.

"It's too late Logan this is your punishment," said Dana the enchantress, sadly and with a flick of her wand Logan was transformed.

He grew horns and his legs became longer. His muscles became more buff or so and after an excruciating minute, the spell ended. But when Logan looked in the mirror, instead of his face there was a face of a monster.

He broke the mirror and turned back to Dana the enchantress.

"Here," she said handing him the rose "Take care of this rose. For it it's enchanted. It will bloom until you're 25th year. If you find true love by then and she loves you in return by the time the last petal falls then the spell will be broken. But if you don't you're doomed to remain a beast forever and also take this,"she added where a small mirror appeared into thin air above him, Logan grabbed it "It will help you find your true love," she explained.

With that final word, she disappeared.

The rose she has offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years to come. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not … he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all eternity.

That same night… his baby sister Emma popped out of nowhere as a portrait who looked puzzled how she ended up in her older brother's room.

"Wh-where am I?" a voice replied; where Logan knew very well..

"Hey Emmy…" a voice she recognized where she squinted her eyes a bit where she added "Big brother is that you? Why are you in the shadows come on out," she asked.

"I can't…" Logan replied.

"Why not big brother? Is something wrong" Emma asked.

"I'm so sorry Emmy… I'm so sorry…" Logan whispered.

"Logan I don't-I don't understand… please come out of the shadows and tell me what's wrong?" Emma asked.

Once he got out of the light his baby sister gasp in shock looking at her big brother where she widen her eyes in fear where she whispered "Big brother… why do you look like that…" she added.

"It's a long story Emmy…" Logan whispered walking back to the shadows.

"Try me maybe we can fix it.." Emma whispered leaving Logan to shake his head "no" where he added "It's to late.. I already tried.." he whispered.

As the years passed on, he fell into despair, agony and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast… a monster.. it was hopeless… until a girl changed his life…

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**So what do you guys think of the introduction? Like it love it? let me know what you think don't forget to read and review ^_^ and I'm also a huge fan of Zoey 101 & Nine Lives of Chloe King ^_^ Eep ZOGAN & CHALEK ROCK! =]**


End file.
